Koi no Honoo
Koi no Honō" (恋の炎, "Flame of Love") is a song sung by Yui Sakakibara. It is the ending theme of Kanokon anime. For the ending theme of OVAs goto: Lupinus ~ Winds of Happiness and for the opening theme of the anime goto: Phosphor. Description *Lyrics by: Miko Hazuki *Composed by: Youichi Saki *Arranged by: Kousuke Ooshima *Performed by: Yui Sakakibara Background Lyrics(Japanese): Kumo hitotsu nai aozora ga mabushii anata ni kyou mo omoitsutaeru Tereteru anata hajimete no kaidan te no nukumori ni anshin suru no Daijoubu... dare mo inai yo shinjite... Watashi dake mite omoi ga kasanatte hi ga tsuku Kono hiroi sekai meguriaeta koto unmei no ito de musubareteru kara futarikiri da yo ne kore kara mo zutto mou sukoshi mou sukoshi kono mama de itai no fureru tabi ni DOKIDOKI shiteru yuugure no gogo futari dake no basho de watashi no subete mite hoshiku naru Ai to iu na no kin'iro no kagayaki koi suru honoo moeagaru toki Genkai... gaman dekinai onegai... yasashiku shite ne hitotsu ni tokete yuku eien aishiau Dare yori mo tsuyoku anata wo omotteru unmei no ito wo shinjite iru kara enryo shinaide ne suki na dake ii no taisetsu na taisetsu na takaramono wo ageru arinomama no watashi de iru ne Sekaijuu de ichiban suki hoka no dareka ja zettai ni DAME anata to nara donna kabe mo norikoete yukeru yo Kono hiroi sekai meguriaeta koto unmei no ito de musubareteru kara futarikiri da yo ne kore kara mo zutto aishiteru aishiteru mou hanasanaide ne fureru tabi ni DOKIDOKI shiteru Kono hiroi sekai meguriaeta koto futarikiri da yo ne kore kara mo zutto dare yori mo tsuyoku anata wo omotteru enryo shinaide ne suki na dake ii no itsumademo itsumademo soba ni ite ne zutto Torokeru hodo anata ga hoshii Lyrics (English): The cloudless, blue sky is so dazzling. Today I'll tell you my feelings once more. Today is the first step for the bashful you. The warmth of your hand makes me feel secure. Don't worry...There's nobody here. Trust me...Look only at me. Our feelings intertwine and a fire is lit. We met each other in this wide, wide world because we are bound by the thread of fate. We'll be together, right? From now on till forever. I want to remain like this for just a little bit longer. Every time we touch, my heart skips a beat. In the evening after lesson, in a place with only both of us, I want you to look at every part of me. The golden radiance is named love. And then the flames of love are flaring up. My limits...I can't take it any longer. Please...Be gentle with me. We melt into one loving each other forever. I think of you more than anyone else, because I believe in the thread of fate. Don't hold back, do anything you want. I'll give you a precious, precious treasure. I'll remain as my true self. We met each other in this wide, wide world... We'll be together, right? From now on till forever. I think of you more than anyone else. Don't hold back, do anything you want. Forever and ever, be with me, always. I want you so much i could melt. Category:Media Category:Music